resting_dessert_gemsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sinopia Diamond
Sinopia Diamond, or simply Sinopia is a gem created by Mr. Napcakes/Monsieur Sleep Fruit Tarts. She is the ruler of the new colony of Calmaria. Appearance TBA Personality Sinopia Diamond is often stressed from the troubles of being a Diamond, being made only a decade ago. She often tries to relax and enjoys people who help ease her and help her do this relaxing. She does, however, recognizes her responsibilities and their importance. That being said, even though she may not like doing her work, she acknowledges that this work has to be done and done by her, thus making her work almost full-time, with the exception of a day a month where she allows her four trusted gems to do the work for her. To summarize, she is a hardworking stressed gem who finds any opportunity she gets to relax, but is mature enough to uphold her reputation as a ruler of a colony. Abilities Sinopia possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Being a Diamond, Sinopia is very powerful and durable. In battle she can protect herself with the use of her strength and size, and can easily take down any gem that isn't a Diamond, with the exception of fusions, depending on what the fusion is. Fusions Sinopia has no fusions. Skillset *'Sleeping:' While many might consider this to be a weakness, she is able to sleep for long hours, though she doesn't get to do this much as she doesn't necessarily need the sleep and has to do her job as a ruler. Natural Abilities *'Color Manipulation:' Sinopia has the ability to change the colors of objects, gems, and structures. However, she doesn't see a good use for this ability, so she rarely uses it. *'Leaf Manipulation:' She also has the ability to move around leaves to her liking, and is able to make them healthy, to kill them, or to freeze them. When in a battlefield with trees surrounding it, she makes use of it then. History Sinopia Diamond was made on an unknown planet a decade ago. This planet housed life for simple bacteria in a large desert made of red sands. The planet's life died, the bacteria dying and the sands turning a dark reddish-grey, when Sinopia emerged from her kindergarten. She was transported to an empty planet with orange-red flora and a bit of fauna in the form of small mammals and sea creatures. The planet became known as Calmaria. There, she began her rule as Diamond, setting up a kindergarten on one of Calmaria's moons to produce the Bismuths that built the cities and structures. Life for Sinopia has been the same since. Relationships The Star of the South Diamond Upon meeting the Star of the South, she enjoyed his company and his well-mannered, logical, calm personality. She considers him an ally. Cocoa Diamond She has a good relationship with Cocoa Diamond, and considers her her closest friend. Sinopia often goes on vacation to her planet and colonies once a month, and plans to visit more often. Their planets are closely tied. Orpiment, Coral, Hessonite, and Flame Orange Spinel She trusts these four gems dearly, as evident by the fact that she's made them her closest allies and officials. She has good faith and them and relies on them to work for her when she's away or needs a break. Kazanjian Red Diamond Sinopia relates to Kaz a bit, finding common ground in the fact that they're both recently-created Diamonds. She makes it a point to visit him monthly. She considers him a good friend of hers. Gemstone Category:Characters Category:Gems